betrayedbyrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuffie Kisaragi
General Statistics *'Home:' Wutai, a country on Gaia, the planet Final Fantasy VII takes place *'Power:' All Creation, her limit break *'Likes:' Materia, Wutaian Food, food in general, her weaponry, not flying. *'Dislikes:' Flying (Okay, moving in general), idiots, angst, ShinRa. *'Weaknesses:' Motion Sickness (you guess right, it's the only one.) Background Yuffie was born into a very powerful family, at a very unfortunate time. She is the daughter of Godo Kisaragi, the leader of the island-country of Wutai, which makes her the rightful successor to the throne of Wutai. Despite this, Yuffie is hardly "princess" material in the sense of frilly dresses and good table etiquette. This is largely due to the fact that Wutai was in the midst a war with the ShinRa Electric Power Company over the use of mako electricity when she was born. In essence, ShinRa wanted to place a mako reactor in Wutai and Godo was against it. Both sides gained heavy casualties, and the war also made heroes out of Zack Fair and Sephiroth. The last major battle, at Fort Tamblin, when Yuffie was 9, and shortly thereafter the rest of the remaining army was destroyed. Just prior to the battle, Yuffie met up with Zack Fair, proclaiming herself to be the strongest warrior in the land. This won't be the last time she meets with Zack Fair, later one she sends him messages as the "Treasure Princess" looking for help to steal treasure. She had gotten her information from either Lazard or Rufus ShinRa, this is unclear, and then she managed to steal some of Zack's materia but had to return it because she could not use it. But we digress. The war instilled a hatred of ShinRa in Yuffie that she would never truly lose, as she continued to grow up. As a sign of his surrender to ShinRa, Godo outlawed the use of Materia in Wutai and it became a tourist destination. Yuffie was told stories of Wutai's former glory, and grew angry at Godo for what he had done to Wutai, despite the fact she knew full well it was not his fault but rather the ShinRa's. The truth of the matter was, she needed someway to get her anger out. At a young age, she decided that stealing materia would be a way to rebel, and eventually rescue Wutai from the ShinRa. This was a childhood desire to fix something in a completely fallacious way but as she grew older she began to see the way this could have worked. She spent all of young adulthood honing her ninja skills and stealing from unsuspecting tourists, much to Godo's dismay. Nevertheless, the idea that she was to be a princess meant little to none at this point, and he seemed to want to allow her childlike innocence to continue on, after all of the hardship she had faced. She had lost her mother at a very young age, most likely to the war, so as a single dad he had some trouble in educating her the way he would have been. With ShinRa the clear ruler of the planet, Yuffie believes him to have become apathetic about the nature of Wutai, but he is simply much more diplomatic than she. As a result, she starts to come off with an attitude that she doesn't care for him as much as she really does, and after awhile she leaves Wutai to continue her Kleptomania continent-side. In Final Fantasy VII, Yuffie is a "secret" character, like Vincent Valentine, who can be met at different times during the game. While not directly related to her (and arguably out of her real consciousness, as her main concerns were with Wutai and not the continents) the Planet had little by little started experiencing difficulties. ShinRa had made major mistakes via their science department, lead by Hojo, which specialized in making mako-enhanced monsters and capturing fine specimens such as the Ancient, Aerith, and Nanaki. One of those "monsters", at at least one the the enhanced SOLDIERS was Sephiroth, the aforementioned hero of the Wutai War, who had not only mako but also Jenova cells inside himself. When he found out, he burned Nibelheim and left, presumed dead. But, of course, he wasn't. Yuffie eventually meets up with the party. They are a ragtag bunch - Cloud, who is full of Zack's memories and manipulated on occasion by Sephiroth; Tifa, who had lost everyone when Nibelheim burned and had been waiting for Cloud to come back to her; Aerith, the Ancient, a cetra who was on the run from ShinRa; Nanaki, who had been another one of Hojo's specimens and was dubbed Red XII; Barret, the leader of an eco-terrorist-anti-ShinRa-group AVALANCHE; Cait Sith, a puppet controlled by ShinRa employee Reeve Tuesti; Cid, a former ShinRa pilot who flies them around; and Vincent Valentine, a enigmatic gun wielding man with a very dark past he constantly seems to be atoning for. Despite the "warm sense of camaraderie" members of the party may or may not have felt for one another, when they all went to Wutai, she made off with their materia...only to be caught, along with Elena (a ShinRa turk) by Don Corneo, an evil pimp from the Wall Market area of Midgar. The party comes to her rescue, luckily, while Corneo was deciding on which one he wanted more. Afterwards, Yuffie fought her father in the Pagoda, to prove herself to him and the relationship of the two finally starts to take a turn for the better. She ends up with Leviathan materia and the ability to use the limit break All Creation. Despite the good news for Yuffie's personal life, and the actual literal strengthening sense of camaraderie in the party, tragedy befell them. Aerith went to pray for Holy, to help stop Sephiroth from summoning and using Meteor to destroy the planet. While she was there, Sephiroth appeared at the scene and killed her. Of course, no number of phoenix downs would work for this case, so they buried her and went on with a new sense of purpose. In the end, Yuffie and Vincent weren't there to kick Sephiroth's ass, instead they returned to Midgar to help evacuate the citizens before meteor fell. After all is said and done, the party goes their separate ways and back to their usual lives. Yuffie, logically, went back to Wutai. But she was restless without the action of her party. (Though considerably happier that she wasn't flying around every other day, due to her acute motion sickness) Her obsession of materia and the klepto tendencies thereof were still very much in tact, but it wasn't the same anymore. And then Wutaian children started to disappear. This alarmed Yuffie and she went to Cloud for help, but never got a reply. During a battle in Edge (the new location of Midgar since meteor) Yuffie and the rest of the old party come together to defeat Bahamut, which Kadaj had summoned. It seems that some things never change, but after this brief encounter they once again go their own ways, and once again she didn't get to fight the bad guy. Kadaj, and his brothers Loz and Yazoo were all related to Sephiroth, and while Cloud was fighting Kadaj, Kadaj turned into Sephiroth and the old fight was rekindled. The party realized this was a fight Cloud had to fight on his own, but nevertheless remained in case he needed backup. Not too long after they'd gotten rid of this problem, Yuffie was recruited (or forced, depending on who you ask) into the World Regensis Organization, headed by Reeve. She became their head intelligence and espionage officer. Even so, this was not without it's annoyances. Former president Rufus ShinRa (son of the president during the Wutai War) was an anonymous benefactor to the WRO, something Yuffie, as intel, knew. It put her in a tricky situation but Reeeve was a good boss with a positive outlook about the future and the two worked well together. A growing problem of Deepground SOLDIERS (thank you, Hojo) have started to attack civilians, and the WRO has been working to stop them. They team up with Vincent Valentine, who Yuffie actually has the chance to save when he's attacked by Rosso the Crimson. The two end up sort of pairing up, and Yuffie is almost the hero of the story - only not. Most of the story focuses on Vincent, and therefore it's only tangentially related to Yuffie, but with the sort-of-forced help of Shelke, a former member of Deepground, they eventually find and battle Nero and Weiss. Of course, the final battle is all Vincent, but that doesn't mean Yuffie didn't get to help a little and get pulled into darkness before that. Once again, they go their separate ways. A few of the former party members were able to help out in this one, too, but Yuffie had started to really be concerned about Vincent, and is worried he'll go back into hiding. She went to Tifa's bar, 7th Heaven, and asked if Tifa knew where Cloud was and how he was doing, though she was also curious about Vincent (who almost never picked up her calls, after all they'd been through.) Tifa said she hadn't heard anything, so Yuffie headed out, and back to the things she'd been working on beforehand. Clearly, her life had been anything but boring. Things were starting to calm down again and she still had her job with the WRO, but she was seriously hoping that, at this point, ShinRa didn't have anymore left over problems she was going to end up having to deal with. She found a flier on the ground, concerning a large amount of Materia that was up for whomever could find it, in an area near Junon. She gathered all her stuff and headed out there, to find a house with some pretty strange architecture. When she walked inside and heard the door click, she realized there was only one way to go now - forward. Betrayed! Information Statistics Speed: 4 Might: 5 Sanity: 6 Knowledge 3 Inventory None Found Rooms None Relationships Canon Relationships Aerith Gainsborough - Elena - Reno - Betrayed! Relationships Apollo Justice - Zelda - Yuffie's Roommate Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy